<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Humming Down the Night by ExuberantOcean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846793">Humming Down the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExuberantOcean/pseuds/ExuberantOcean'>ExuberantOcean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MASH (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Stimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExuberantOcean/pseuds/ExuberantOcean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after the events of Doctor Pierce and Mr. Hyde, Trapper takes steps to make sure Hawkeye can have what he needs to calm down and get some sleep after a stressful day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>"Trapper" John McIntyre/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Humming Down the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t hard to sweet talk Henry into giving Frank the first shift in post op.  Everyone was frazzled after performing surgery for 17 hours while bombs went off all around them, but Frank’s constant complaints and the way he continuously berated his nurses made him no friends.  Even Houlihan seemed about done with him by the time they finally stumbled out of OR.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Frank also complained about having to take the first Post Op shift, but Trapper tuned it out.  “Come on, Hawk,” he said, taking Hawkeye by the elbow.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hawkeye had taken on that dazed look in the last hour that was far too similar to the one he had during his insomnia episode two weeks back.  Trapper planned to do what he could to avoid a repeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, McIntyre,” Henry said, intercepting them as he had begun leading Hawkeye out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah Henry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry looked between him and Hawkeye.  Hawkeye was already holding onto the cuff of Trapper’s shirt while Trapper still held onto his elbow.  Henry shifted and licked his lips, indicating to Trapper an attempt at COing was imminent, but was relieved when it came out as:  “Why don’t you two take my tent today, okay?  I’ll bunk at the swamp and take the shift after Frank.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Trapper grinned broadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry sighed, “Just make sure he doesn’t go off the rails this time, will you Trap?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By this point Hawkeye was leaning against Trapper, but still being handsy with his cuff, which made Trapper think that getting Hawkeye to sleep won’t be so difficult this time.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can handle him,” Trapper said confidently.  “Right Hawk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm-hm,” Hawkeye mumbled against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry watched the two stumble out into the bright daylight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think he’s going to be okay this time, sir?” Radar asked from behind, making Henry jump in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez, Radar, I told you to stop doing that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry looked back to the now closed doors and muttered.  “I hope so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry’s tent was a short walk from the hospital and a thankfully quiet one at that.  The bombing had stopped only an hour ago and Trapper hoped it would stay stopped.  The last thing anyone needed was more bombing, which would be doubtlessly followed by more casualties.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In we go,” Trapper said, opening the door.  The room was decorated with hanging woman’s laundry, as usual.  Trapper smirked as he briefly inspected a particularly lacy bra, before guiding Hawkeye towards Henry’s bed, a double mattress which was a real luxury around here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get you out of these,” Trapper said, pulling off Hawkeye’s bloody clothes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hawkeye gave him a dopey smile.  “Still after my body?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trapper snorted.  “Not tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t want me anymore?” He frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just tired,” Trapper said, guiding Hawkeye onto the bed so he could work off his boots.  “And so are you.  We’re going to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you’re giving me mixed messages.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep only,” Trapper said.  “You do that, then maybe we can fool around in the morning.  Alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hawkeye gave him a mock salute before tipping over.  Trapper chuckled and quickly undressed himself until, like Hawkeye, he was down to his tee shirt and underwear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be a bed hog,” Trapper said, pushing Hawkeye over a little before climbing in himself.  He snaked an arm under Hawkeye, then pulled him close.  Hawkeye curled up against him. Predictably, Hawkeye’s hand went up to his chest, pinched a bit of fabric and began rubbing it between his thumb and his index finger like he did whenever they had the rare opportunity to just lay together like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That feel good?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hawkeye murmured appreciatively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was still and quiet, most of the camp had stumbled into their beds like they had, which meant there was little to hear outside the tent.  Trapper’s fabric made a soft and steady rustling sound between Hawkeye’s fingers as they worked away.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe one day he’d ask him about it, Trapper thought as he watched Hawkeye’s fingers at work.  Whatever it was about it, it seemed to sooth him when he was most anxious.  He’d even caught him doing it to his blankets sometimes.  He glanced over at his colleague, friend, lover.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do this to your blanket sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not as good.  Fabric’s wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And my shirt?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just right.”  He mumbled.  His eyes were closed; his face was relaxing already.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, Trapper figured, he’ll be asleep soon.  But when Hawkeye’s fingers were still working their slow and steady rhythm ten minutes later, Trapper started to hum. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He bought a ukulele on their last trip to Seoul and was trying to think up tunes for it.  He hummed in rhythm with the gentle sounds of the cloth in Hawk’s fingers, quiet and low.  Trapper wondered if he made a song like this to play all those times when curling up together wasn’t an option, if it would help wind Hawk down on his more manic days when little else did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> If he made the rhythm just right, Hawk would be able to feel the cloth between his fingers and be soothed. Finally, Hawk’s fingers slowed and the tune with them.  His fingers stilled and grew limp against Trapper’s chest.  The tune was replaced by the gentle breaths of the two sleeping doctors.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>